An out-patient which carries out clinical studies in patients with allergic and immunologic disease exploits new developments in immunologic and physiologic research to the benefit of understanding, diagnosis and treatment of these diseases. There is close collaboration between clinical investigators studying diagnostic and therapeutic methods, pulmonary physiologists concerned with the physiologic and pharmacologic reactions in the lungs of patients with asthmatic disease, and laboratory immunologists concerned with biosynthesis of IgE antibodies, allergic release of mediators and the effect of drugs and immunologic management on these parameters. The four main projects under investigation are: the therapeutic trial with allergoids (chemically modified allergen) in hay fever; the development of stinging insect venom materials as diagnostic and therapeutic agents in anaphylaxis due to stinging insect venom materials as diagnostic and therapeutic agents in anaphylaxis due to insect stings; a study of the optimum dose (Rinkel) technique in the suppression of hay fever symptoms, and a study of altered airway physiology and pharmacology in asthma.